


Lost Souls

by marny_h96



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marny_h96/pseuds/marny_h96





	Lost Souls

Patrick followed Kimball Cho into the bathroom. Neither said a single word. They never did. Just looked at each other and then - almost like there had been a signal only they could hear – they entered the stall and closed the door. It was cramped but they had established a routine, zippers opened and pants pushed down, undressing just as much as they needed for this.

Turning around, Patrick spread his legs and pressed his hands against the wall. His cock was hard but that was the only sign that he was affected by what was going to happen. But his calm outward appearance was a false front. Inside, he was dying. What little was left of his soul was disappearing and he wondered if he would die with it.

He could hear Cho opening the foil packet with the condom, could feel the fabric of Kimball's shirt brushing against his back and then... Patrick closed his eyes and bit his lip until he could taste blood.

He wanted to ask Cho for forgiveness but he couldn't let that happen. He had no right to ask for that anymore. He had lost that privilege when he had dragged Kimball into the hell that was his life. For a moment Patrick had forgotten that his life consisted only of his vengeance and that he had buried all other emotions when he'd buried his wife and daughter.

 _That's bullshit, Jane, and you know it. Of course you still have emotions. And that's exactly the problem, isn't it? Acknowledging that you feel something for Kimball would mean you have to let go of your hatred and your plans for vengeance, right?_

They couldn't stop. Or maybe they didn't want to, thinking – hoping – maybe that if they continued their cold soulless fucks long enough, they would find a way to reconcile. Fucking for redemption while they both knew that with each encounter the distance between them grew. One day, the gap would be big enough to swallow them.

Another hard thrust and it was over. Patrick didn't move until Kimball was gone. Tucking his still hard cock back into his briefs and pulling his pants up, he felt empty. He remembered what he'd once told this kid, that "being sorry is far worse punishment than being dead..." It was true.


End file.
